List of Bakugan: Wind Tamer episodes
This is a list of Bakugan: Wind Tamer's episodes. Season 1 episodes #Power of The Sky #The Mighty Splight #The Dark Forest #A Battle of Rage #Prank War #The Raging Machine #Lash Out #Bakugan Addict #Psycho Rage Grows More Psycho! #Flashback of Doom #Mechtogan Throwdown #Shade vs. Dragon #Bash 'Em #The Darkus Tamer #Spark it Up! #Taming Time #Danger Ahead... #Hurricanian Throwdown #Burning Planets #Anger Management #Speed Issues #Prepare for Nexus! #Dragonoid Lessons #Hurricanian Squad (episode) #Need a Raptor? #Dawn of The End #Rock Out with Savage #The Searers (episode) #Crystal Clear #Truth Unraveled #Cyborg Showdown #A Killer Combination #Corrupt Spatterix (episode) #Terrorous Reign #An Old Memory #Final Judgement #Back for Payback #Destroy all Ventus Bakugan! #Demons of Darkness #Dark Rise #Pure Mechtogan #The End of The Line #Destructive Emotions #The Best Wind Tamer Season 2 episodes #Skyscraper #Snappty Brawling #Go With the Flow #Kraken Gets Tough! #Hurricanian Destroyer (episode) #Valentines Bash #War-Games #Rivals Forever #Bakugan Addict #Scorptak Rises! #Kickban #A Crabby Return #Trail of Destruction #Surfing King #Journey to The Center Of Hurricanos #Down With his Arrogance! #Hikari And Nozomi #A Deathly Hallow #Armies Clash #Devious Swarm #Hope Fades #Volkaos Wrestling #Volcano Battle #The Edge of Time #Mechtavius Destroyer (episode) #Doom Dimension Blast (part 1) #Doom Dimension Blast (part 2) #Extraterrestrial Throwdown #Enemies Forever #Nitro's Fall #Mechtogan Anthem #Disband #Fatal Attraction #Hidden Power #Gundalian Memories #Brawling Overdose #Epic Teamwork #Eternal Love #Doom Dimension Armageddon #New Evils #Coredegon's Link #Blazing Fury #Death or Death #The Last Tornado Season 3 episodes #Hurricanian Leftovers #Nightmare (BWT episode) #Dark Ice's Debut #Tartaronian Assault #Mobile Assault Race #Back to Work #The Perfect Brawl #Tex Rises #Horror vs. Core #Old Rivals #Wind Training #A Huge Twist #St. Patrick's Blaze #Icy Revenge #And... Smash #Recovery #Wind Taming Isn't Easy #A New Mission #Kraken Trains #Bakugan Overkill #Mechtogan Faction #Splice's Fury #Drain The Demoanian Power! #Advanced Combat #The Mist #Fusion Confusion #Multiple Enemies #Fate of The Raging King #Prank Call Time #Hocus Pocus #Another Shot #Eternal Injury #The Call of Tartarus #Origin #Ten Thousand Deaths Await #Dongeon of Doom #Into The Deep #Arrival of Hope #End of The Wind Tamer Season 4 episodes #Cold Hearted #Army of Demons #Detention #An Icy Escape #Crystal Destroyer (episode) #Mechtogan of Hell #Ultimate Plans #Typhoon (episode) #Savage Love #Can't Get Enough? #Into the Night #Lecture of Hope #Bakugan Fuse! #Shade's Trials #Splice's Trials #Anathema's Trials #The Light Brigade #Sacrifice #World War III #Melting the Core... #Armageddon Awaits #How to Lose Your Life! #When Love Dies Out #Learn Respect, Spatterix! #Wind and Ice #Supernatural Throwdown #Slash's Last Words #Ego of Darkness #Antagonistic Forever #Internet Protest #Double Trouble... #Rocky Arena #Battle Gear Bash #When The War Began #Sudden Death #Tore Down #Mentally Impossible #Storm Of Truth #A Crusader #The Boss of Aquos #Basher's Perfect Match #The Battlefield Explodes #Mutation of Carnage #Cheap Shot #Blazing Will #Spirits of Light #Wind Taming... Over #Rad Stunt #Tracks of Destruction #Uppercuts Ahead! #The Lost Children #No Chance of Escape #Psychological Brawl #Labyrinth of Lies #Burning for Vengeance #Darkness, be My Ally #The Dead of Night-time #Shadow Gate #Frost of Hope #Divine Madness #The Third Day of Death #Hoodlum Splice (episode) #A Monster Calls #Hunter of Pride #Final Hate Club #Evil Doomsday #Dharaknoid Throwdown #The Forest of Silence #Zombies #A Second Life #They're Dying! #The Black Exploder #The Island of Illusion #No Pulse #Windy Metamorphosis #Hurricanian Payback #Final Fury #Homebound Wind Tamer Side story episodes #Meteo Shower (between seasons 1-2) #Tears #Running from His Mind #Frozen Wind (between seasons 3-4) #Travelling Category:Bakugan: Wind Tamer Category:Episodes of Bakugan: Wind Tamer Category:Baku-Cool Category:Project Hurricanos